


Follow You Anywhere

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: ...and other things, F/F, Kissing for Cover, Running from the law, Scarlett's old friend who's a great wingwoman, Stuck on an alien planet, hiding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Stuck on an alien planet and running from the law Scarlett and (Y/N) do what they can to hide and it might just lead to some kissing that changes everything.





	Follow You Anywhere

We were fucked. Stuck on an alien planet with no money and no way of contacting the squad. Oh and officially we were criminals. So that wasn’t helpful at all. It wasn’t really fair, we were the good guys, the ones doing the right thing, trying to save the galaxy and all that. You’d think we could catch a break. But that’s not how it works. You only get to be the hero once the story is over and ours had only just begun. At least I wasn’t alone in this mess, Scarlett was with me and though she wasn’t the tactical genius of her brother she was good in a pinch. And if I had to be stuck with anyone, I was glad it was her.

“What are we going to do?” I asked her frantically as I glanced over my shoulder, spotting four TDF agents following us through the crowd.

“Just follow me, I know the area,” Scarlett assured me. I almost stopped in my tracks. How exactly did she know the area? We were way out on the fringes of the galaxy, Maker, I didn’t even know this place existed. But as she weaved through the bustling streets, I was forced to admit that she did know this place. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

The TDF were gaining on us.

“I hope you’ve got a plan here.”

“I do.” She glanced back to check on the troops before dragging me into a shop when a tall cart passed between us. Smiling and apologising to the Syldrathi shopkeeper, she dragged me through the backdoor and into a deserted alleyway. She took a moment to get her bearings before taking my hand and pulling me along behind her. My heart raced at the feeling of her palm against mine. I didn’t hear the TDF behind us so we’d probably lost them but neither of us stopped running.

Finally Scarlett stopped outside a nondescript door and knocked. A hatch slid open and two dark eyes peeked through, widening in surprise when Scarlett waved. Moments later a Betraskan girl was ushering us inside.

“Scarlett! What are you doing here?” she whisper-yelled and pulled Scarlett into a hug.

“We’re in a spot of bother. Before you ask, no. No one saw us come here.”

“What have you gotten yourself into now?” The girl shook her head but was smiling fondly. I had about a million questions. “And who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is (Y/N) she’s a friend from the academy. (Y/N), this is Layra.”

“Hi!” Layra reached out and shook my hand, smiling brightly the whole time.

“Lay, I wish we were here under better circumstances and I’d love to catch up properly, but we need to get in touch with our team and get out of here before the TDF find us or find out you helped us.” The Betraskan’s brows rose at that.

“TDF? What did you do to piss _them_ off?”

“It’s better that you don’t know.”

“You’re probably right. Come on, you can borrow my data tablet, it’s completely off the grid.”

Scarlett grinned. “I knew you were the person to come to.”

10 minutes later we finally got in contact with Tyler and the squad was hightailing it here. We had about half an hour until we needed to be at the spaceport but fortunately Layra didn’t live far away.

“Thank you,” Scarlett said as she hugged her friend goodbye. The girl had loaned us a change of clothes, given us food, let us borrow some money, and lied to the face of the TDF agent that had come knocking to ask if she’d seen us. I still didn’t know how Scarlett knew her but I appreciated everything she’d done for us both.

“Anytime Scar,” she squeezed her back tightly. “At least now it means you have to come back and see me again.”

“I promise. As soon as this has all blown over, we’ll come by and catch up properly.” Scarlett pulled away and Layra turned, rather unexpectedly, to hug me too.

“Look after her,” she whispered in my ear, “please.”

“Of course.”

“You know she loves you, right?” I did not. “Don’t break her heart.”

“I don’t plan to.”

“Good.” She let me go then and smiled as she looked between us both. “Good luck guys.”

The alley was clear and we darted out quickly, pulling our scarves securely over our heads and walking calmly towards the spaceport, doing our best to blend in when we rejoined the crowds. I held my breath as we walked right past an agent but he paid us no mind. Trouble only came when we neared the port. The TDF were everywhere and, even more worryingly, they had a couple of GIA troops among them. 

“Any ideas how to get through that?” I asked. I could see Tyler at the far end, leaning inconspicuously against an unmarked ship, but I had no idea how we’d get to him. We’d stopped walking to think of a plan and a few agents had taken notice. They were headed our way. Scarlett gnawed on her lip as she thought.

“Follow my lead,” was all she said. She glanced around in a way I thought was far too obvious given the circumstances before taking my hand and pulling me down a narrow street. I could sense the agents following us and wondered how the hell we were going to get out of this. To my surprise, she stopped near the mouth of another small street that exited into the spaceport from a different angle, much closer to where Tyler waited and was now watching us.

“What now?” We wouldn’t make it all the way to him without getting shot.

“You trust me?” I nodded and she pushed me gently up against the wall. I didn’t have time to question it before her hands were on my face and her lips were on mine. I kissed her back gladly, Layra’s words echoing in my head. _‘You know she loves you, right?’_ Maybe the kiss was just for cover but I hoped that wasn’t all.

I let my hands fall to her waist, pulling her closer just as I heard footsteps round the corner and stop. There was murmuring which I didn’t pay any attention to and then they left. A minute passed and Scarlett was still kissing me. It probably wasn’t necessary any longer but if Scarlett wasn’t pulling away, there was no way I was going to. 

It had to end sooner or later though and when breathing started getting difficult, Scarlett slowly pulled her lips away. I was slightly pleased to find her breathing heavily and taking a few moments to pull herself together. She met my eyes with a grin.

“We should probably get out of here.” I just nodded dumbly as she entwined our fingers and started walking towards her brother. We had no further troubles on the way and Tyler was smirking when we reached him.

“Nice improv there.”

“Save it Ty.” Scarlett’s voice held a lot less venom than it could have and the smile that wouldn’t leave her face gave her away.

“Okay, okay.” He threw his hands up in surrender but shot me a smile and a wink that had heat rushing to my cheeks. “Let’s go then.”

We filed onto the shuttle and Tyler got us out of the atmosphere, amazingly without a single TDF ship bothering us. Within minutes we were back on the Longbow and racing for the fold. Scarlett held my hand the whole way, lifting it to press a kiss to my knuckles occasionally and making my heart leap into my throat. I smiled, content even in the face of danger and death. I could really get used to this.


End file.
